DirtNiley
by bubbles 0031
Summary: Some people will do anything to get what they want. "Your nothing but a cheap whore." , "Nick will never love you ." , "Your drunk, you need help Miley." , "Your the reason your bestfriend died, your unstable." , "Stop, get off of me!"  Everyone has dirt
1. Chapter 1

**Dirt**

**A Niley Story**

**Starring Miley Cyrus&**  
><strong>Nick Grey<strong>

**Trailer**

Honestly I wasn't sure what I was doing. All I knew was that it would be** _all_** over, that there would be no more pain, or suffering, or agony. Why would anyone want that? Why would I want to live in a world where I can't be happy?

**_I don't._**

After everything, life doesn't seem to be enough. Not after losing the people who matter most to me. I'm a **_monster_**, everything I touch I hurt, everyone I'm near always faces the destruction of my desicions.

When I looked at my friends I had so much I needed to say but they wouldn't understand. They don't get that _every_ breath I take makes my heart break. They don't care that I needed them, and they couldn't save me. They couldn't heal this depression.

Somewhere deep inside there was guilt. I didn't pay attention to the words they used to lure me from my suicide, but the meaning was clear. I wanted to die, I just didn't want them to suffer again from my desicions. There was only one persons voice, who made me hesitate. Who made my my stomach warm and fuzzy, even in the worst of situations.

_"Miley, we can help. I can help you, just please. Put the gun down."_ Nick begged.

My hands shoke, my index finger becoming sweaty on the trigger.

_"Please, stop."_ I moaned.

Nick could stop me, deep inside he was the only thin strand holding me to this earth, but he'd left while I was broken. He'd left when I needed him most, and some part of me was never going to forgive him for that, forgive myself.

_"Are all our memories nothing? Do I mean nothing to you?"_

I shook **_harder_**, and **_harder_**.

_"Miley, you don't want this."_ Nick pleaded.

That's where he went wrong, that's where he messed up. I did want this, I'd never been the violent type. I'd never wanted to take a life, but my life has had to many unexpected turns.

_"Our memories mean nothing."_ I lied.

_"Nothing? Miley I know you better than anyone, I care about you more than anyone."_

Nick took a step closer to me, and I took three steps back. The more Nick spoke, the clearer my thoughts became. A new realization hit me, **_he didn't know me._** He new the old me, but with everything I've faced I can't simply walk away unscarred.

_"You used to know me."_ I whispered.

_"Miley, please, please, please."_ Emily sobbed.

_"I love you Nick."_

What can I say, they've got **_dirt_** on me.

Then I pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Dirt

Starring Miley Cyrus &  
>Nick Jonas<p>

Miley P I'm not saint, but I try to do the right thing. If I didn't have such a guilty concious from whenever I make a mistake, then I might be different. Church is one thing I do to keep myself in balance. I wasn't forced to go, actually I don't think my parents could care less if I went.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sitting on my porch swing I kicked my legs back and forth. Singing Brittney Spears._

_"Mi!" Jazzy came skipping down the sidewalk._

_Jasmine was my neighbor. But Being eight didn't mean I couldn't understand things, Jasmine in my opinion was perfect, and somewhere inside me I couldn't stand that. Everyday her mother Julian Northwood would dress her in a designer dress, shoes, and a giant white bow._

_Jasmone had silky thick hair, and a giant smile that glowed with fake kindness that even being eight I could detect. Jazzy was petite, tiny waist, and chiken legs and arms that looked so fragile I was afraid to touch her. Her chocolate eyes shone with intelligence, and cleverness._

_"Jazz, where 'ya been?" I smiled almost as fake._

_She sat beside me._

_"With mommy at the chapel."_

_"Chapel? What's that?" I asked._

_I'd never heard of a chapel, but mom and dad prefered if I spent my life locked up._

_"Mommy and I listen to the precher. Every Sunday me Jessica, Abby, and the other kids join in on youth service!"_

_Youth service, preacher these words were all new to me. Somehow they lit a spark inside me. The flame had begun._

_"Jess, and Abby go there? You guy's didn't invite me?" I asked hurt._

_Jazzy childlike eyes weren't emotional. Even as a child she was hard as stone. Maybe it was because it was the way she was taught. Her mom always had the perfect facade. Her parents perfect, in their perfect three bedroom home. With their nice furniture, and mom that cooks home meals. Jazzy was stone because she'd never been hurt, because she didnt know emotion at all._

_In my two bedroom home, with my three younger siblings, and my parents who liked to drink. I learned what emotions were, I learned what it feels like to have people you love betray you. To have hate so strong it nearly overpowers you._

_"I didn't know you belived in Jesus?"_

_Who's jesus?" I asked puzzled._

_Jasmine stormed up from her seat beside me and stood infront of me. Hands placed on her hips in a superior manner._

_"Duh, Jesus died on the cross for our sins so we could all go to heaven."_

_I was confused, and for the first time Jazzy knew something I didn't. I could tell by the smug expression on her face._

_I hesitated "You say you go Sunday's?"_

* * *

><p>Church became a routine, and ever since that first day when I accepted jesus into my heart I changed, my life changed. I became strong, and polite, and a we'll rounded good person.<p>

People cared what you act like, what you look like, what family you come from. Far as people were concerned I raised myself. People judge by appearences, and I put on a good show.

It's been nine years since that day. The changes I've made transitioning from a girl to a women have made me who I am. My flat chest, and slim figure grew exotic. My chest, and ass expanded, making me gain the perfect amount of weight in my legs, and stomach. My chubby cheeks vanished and were replaced by profound cheekbones. My wavy brown hair, turned into long lucious curls, that were always fixed properly everyday. My nose and eyes remained the same, except that now I wore a light shade of makeup that made my lips look plump and glossy, and my eyes pop bright blue.

"Miley! Oh hun is that you?" Ms Theodore gushed, "You've grown so much dear!"

Oh lord, Ms. Theodore...

"Yes It's certainly me... How are you?" I pursed my lips.

"Oh I'm just fine dear. I just joined the Country Club, my garden club is as succesful as ever, my husband and I finalized our divorce-"

"I'm sorry you and Mr. Theodore got divorced? What happened?" I interrupted.

Ms. Theodore was always very, chatty. She was only fifty, but from her appearence and attitude she seemed much older. Ms Theodore could change her hair, her marriage, and join as many different clubs as she wanted, but there was one thing that would never change Ms Theodore loved juicy gossip.

But the most suprising part of Mr, and Ms theodore was the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Oh you know, the affair he's having with you aunt." The words came out so casual I didn't start choking until almost a minute later.

"Um, can you please elaborate?" My voice struggled to maintain polite.

"Your whore of an aunt got all mingled up in the sheets with my husband. No bigge." Ms. Theodore psh'ed, and waved her hand like it was no big deal. "I haven't seen you in 4 years!"

Yes, it had been 4 years since I'd been back home to Wisconsin. Wisconsin weren't the happiest moments of my life, but In this circumstance it was unaviodable not to come back. Grams was sick, and nobody seemed to care enough to take care of her.

Grams was the ieal independent ome. She never kept her thouts to herself, she always spoke her mind. That was the thing I always valued about grams. I was to shy to say what I really felt about people, I always leaned on grams for support. Whenever we lived in Wisconsin, grams was my bestfriend. She taught me how to play checkers, and solve sudoku puzzles. She made me learn my ABC's and to count to ten in spanish. She was a brave hearted women.

"Has it been that long?" I sighed.

"How are your parents?" She laughed without humor.

"Fantastic." I lied.

There was no doubt Ms. Theodore knew everything. I'm suprised everyone didn't maul me with questions. The stares said it all. Word was out, but there were still things even Ms. Theodore didn't know.

We stood awkwardly, I kept brief eye contact for the sake of being polite, but I was shaking so much it was obvious I was uncomfortable. just then Ms. Theodore looked to her and left sent a bright smile to the one and only Cody Theodore.

"My, we'll isn't it Cody Theodore." I laughed loudly.

"We'll isn't old Miley! Looking as perfect and to good for your old Wisconsin pals as always." Cody grabbed me into a tight embrace and picked me up.

Cody Theodore, had changed. He was such a fat kid. No offense intended. His body was muscular, his hair was longer, and his skin was tanner. Cody Theodore was... we'll he was hot.

"Please, when have I ever said that!" I snorted.

"Oh baby you didn't have to SAY it." Cody wiggled his eyebrows.

I slapped his shoulder, "Cody Theodore, stop hitting on me." I giggled.

"Ugh, it's Cody LINLEY now. Not theodore." Cmody rolled his eyes, and sticked his hands in his coat pockets.

Linley? Whe-"

Ms. Theodore Cody's mothers coughed, and both me and Cody turned our head sideways to look at her.

"We'll lovley to see you.. Miley. Me and my son have to get going now."

"Of course." I replied.

I waved goodbye to Cody, and his evil mother. Once a very long time ago Cody's mom liked me very much. A very long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Cody! Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_I was running through the thick bushes from behind Hendi elementry. This area of the school was off limits. The reason didn't matter, only the fact that this area made hide in seek very fun._

_"Come and get me!" Cody's voice came from the right._

_I snuck up to behind a big oak tree, counted to three, and peeked behind it. "Gotcha!"_

_Cody screamed, and then grinned. "Your pretty."_

_I shoved him, "Shush! Someone might hear you!"_

_Cody tried to grab my hand, "Why, nobody's here?"_

_"I don't like you Cody, I love Nick."_

_Cody's face turned bright red. He bent down picked up a stone, and threw it at a tree. "No! You don;t love him you love me! Me, me, me!"_

_Then Cody turned towards me and shoved me._

_"Cody stop!" I said flustered_

_"I hate you." Cody yelled_

_Tears started run down my face, "You don't mean that."_

_Then something changed in Cody. Cody had never had much of a temper, so this tantrum, shocked me. He settled down, and looked in my 6 year old eyes._

_"Your right, I'm sorry Miles." Cody smiled sadly._

_"Its- it's alright." I smiled._

_Cody smiled , a very toothy grin. And then I screamed. A snake had slithered up my foot, and I was trying to kick it off, it wouldn't budge._

_"Cody! Kill it!" I cried._

_How!" He screamed._

_"Hit it, hit it!"_

_Cody grabbed a lose tree branch, and started wacking the snake on my foot._

_"Ow!" I winced._

_"Sorry, really sorry!" Cody apologized._

_The snake fell off my foot and lye lifeless on the ground. Seeing anything dead was a shock for a 6 year old. We heard voices to our right, and footsteps._

_"Help!" I screamed._

_My mom had always taught me only to scream if it were an emergency. In this case I thought it was, this was to much stress for a six year old._

_That was when I'd gotten my first glance, at Ms. Theodore. She was younger, with red hair that didn't have grey streaks. She was accomponied by the principal Ms. Helena. Ms Theodore gave me a sppreaciated look. Like she was imagining 15 years from now seeing her son and me at the altar._

_I probably looked cute and sweet from first glance but the first words that popped out of my mouth might have ruined it all. "Your fat."_

_I hadn't meant to say it, I was overwhelmed by the shock of the snake, and those were the first words that popped to my head._

_"Miley!" The principle scolded._

_"Oh Helena." Ms. Theodore smiled fakely. "It's QUITE alright."_

* * *

><p>Somethings never change.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dirt**

**Starring Miley Cyrus&**  
><strong>Nick Grey<strong>

Miley POV One thing about Wisconsin, is that they don't hide their stares. I praded through the town, tilting my head up confidently. I was painfully aware of the stares, but I kept telling myself it wasn't because of ME? It was simply the fact the last time most people had seen me was 4 years ago. Not many people come and leave here, especially not the biggest scandal to happen to this place.

And now I was about to confront my biggest fear.

A welcome back party...

I had entered the door not fully aware of what I was getting into. I entered Jasmine Fuller's house which was practically stuffed with ballons, food and people, I didn't really care to associate with.

"Long time no see?" Jasmine smiled.

"Jazzy! You dyed your hair! Looks.. Amazing!" I hugged her.

Jasmine had dyed her hair a funky blonde, which matched oddly with her latino skin, and dark eyes. Don't get me wrong, Jasmine was still gorgeous, especially when you compared her to her younger yelf. She just looked ten times more fake,with her thick layers of makeup, and new (obviously fake) boobs. Jamine had alway been tiny, so the combination of her boobs, and petite body was an odd mixture.

"You've changed so much!" Jasmine checked me from head to toe. "Are those Gucci boots?" She gasped.

I glanced down at my outfit. ripped skinny jeans, white tank with a black jacket, silver hoop earrings, a bracelet, and my fabulous Gucci boots, I'd just bought two weeks ago.

"No biggie." I rolled my eyes playfully. "I have some old Gucci glasses I'm getting rid of." I smiled "If you want them."

Jasmines face was a mixture of gratitude, and suspicion. "Of course, you can never have to many accessories." She looked at me like I was a puzzle needing solving.

I smiled politley, and gave her a curt nod.

"When exactly did you get into style?" Jasmine questioned. I raised my eyebrows. "I mean you never could afford anything like this when you were younger." She made a pathetic save.

I raised my voice. "That was a long time ago."

"Excuse me, can we cut in?"

I nearly screamed when I caught my first glimpse of Taylor. Her strawberry bonde curls, and bright hectic indigo eyes were the same as the last time I'd seen her, when we were both 12. besides her nose job, the weight gain in her butt and boobs, and the increase in the red in her cheeks. Taylor looked exactly the same.

Being so overwhelmed by the sight of Taylor I hardly recongnized the two other people standing beside her. Joe, and Haley.

Joe Jonas, was always very, spunky. Joe loves to live in the moment, and act rash. Usually that results in a disaster but sometimes Joe might get really lucky and that rash desicion turns into huge luck. Joe's hilarious, but sometimes his jokes just make him look retarded. Theres a huge possibility that's why we love him so much. Joe had long black thick hair, the color of a ravens mane, which he wore spiked up. His eyes were deep brown, and his eyebrows were thick, and needed to be plucked badly. His body was muscualr, and If i didn't know Joe so we'll I would probably be hitting on him right about now.

Joe was one of my bestfriends growing up, and it was amazing to see the difference from his short pudgy, awkward kid he used to be, to this hot easy going guy.

To the left of Taylor was Haley Sudo. The truth about Haley was she was freakishly athletic. She played tennis, volleyball, basketball, gymnastics, softball, soccer, and dance. Haley was always on the run, so that left little time for a social life. Still Haley found some time to hangout with the gang back in the day. Taylor, Joe, Nick, Cody, and me. A weird combination, but a successful one. Haley had long red, brown hair. Reaching below her boobs, adorable light brown freckles, that stood out the perfect amount with her lightly tanned skin. She was so beautiful I couldn't even be near her without cringing away. Especially when she batted her emerald eyes. I towered over her by a few inches, but our body types were practically the same.

"God, are you sure you don't model?" I winked at Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "Whatever Miles, don't pretend I don't know about New York."

**Flashback**

_The photographers hands slid along the side of my body. I lightly but politley moved his hand. His eyes had a questioning look, as he ignored my not so sutule gesture to push him slowly slid my bra strap down my shoulder. The air was struck in my throat , and with a shaky hand I attempted to pull his hands away once more._

_Grabbing my wrist tightly he stopped me, "You agreed."_

**_I did not weep. We had a deal, and with every wrong I was taught there was one thing I belived more than anything. Honor your promises._**

_"You promised." he gripped my wrist tighter._

**_I hadn't made the promise. I wish I could rewind time back to when I was 10, back to when mom had made a deal. When she had promised the photographer that if he had loaned us the money, I would pose pictures for him._**

_He pulled my bra completely off._

**_My mother told him that he would own me, that he could use me whenever he liked._**

_Slowly, he yanked my underwear off. Exposing me._

_**Or else**._

_Click, click, click._

I froze, "I don't know what your talking about."

"You know the christmas portrait you have on the Cheekwood website?" Haley asked.

I recalled one of the only modeling gigs I did where I did have clothes on.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! The elf hat was just SO sexy Miles." Joe cracked up.

I blushed scarlet.

"I'd DIE to see those!" Jasmine giggled evily.

"If you show Jazzy those I swear I'll hand your baby pictures out to everyone!" I threatned with a smile.

"Ohhh, bald Haley." Joe teased.

"Shutup." Haley slapped Joe lightly.

"Haley you gotta admit, you were bald until you were, we'll, almost 5." Jazzy insulted.

I was really starting to get pissed with all of Jazzy's negative comments. Can she not insult someone every two seconds.

"Yeah, but were't you bald at age, I dunno 7?" Taylor faked a smile

"Buurrrrnnnn." Joe howled.

I smacked his arm, and both Haley, and I gave him a dirty look.

"We'll on that note I have to leave, I have an appointment for a facial." Jazzy glared. "Great to see you, really Miles."

She stalked off, shaking her hips harder than nessecary. Sure she didn't have much of a butt, but the walk enhanced it. Behind me I felt Haley, Joe and Talylor shake with laughter. I decided not to yell at them and cause more of a scene but to instead laugh with them, because I had to admit that was pretty freaking hilarious.

"Did you see her FACE when Taylor back talked her!" Joe grinned.

Taylor was the type of friend to stick up for you. She wasn't extremly hardcore, but she knew when she was right. Tay always had the perfect balance of right and wrong, she said it came from her music.

"She deserved it." Haley muttered.

"We all know the only person she actually likes is Miley." Taylor said.

"From all the weird glares she was giving me I thought she hated me!" I replied.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "She wants you to understand she doesn't approve of us so you'll join her."

"That's never going to happen." I shoke my head.

"I mean you used to be friends with her.. it makes since if you'd chose her over us." Haley shurgged.

Joe hugged me REALLY tight, "She'd not going anywhere!" Joe threatened. Joe could be an overprotective big brother one second, and then switch to the hysterical bestfriend the next.

"It's been 4 years!" I paused, "Jazzy's act was cute when she was little but now it's just annoying."

Ferreal." They agreed.

"Um, so you guy's know why she was REALLY bald when she was 7, right?" I intriuged them.

"Heard she had cancer." Haley suggested.

"Heard she donated her hair to charity." Joe laughed.

"Her brother Micheal did it." I blurted out

"What!" They shouted.

"Shhh!" I put a finger to my lips "Yeah he got dared, so he shaved her head while she was sleeping. Boy did HE get in trouble."

"No way." Taylor freaked.

* * *

><p>The party went we'll, and I caught sight of MANY familiar faces. Some of which I didn't want to see. Selena Gomez, Taylor Lautner, Ashely Tisdale, Kevin Jonas, David Henrie, Demi Lovato, and most importantly Nick Grey. These were the kids who claimed they ruled small Wisconsin. They were all beautiful, and popular..., and athletic.<p>

Selena was was so perfect it made me dizzy. Her perfect black hair, her perfect smile, her perfct heart shaped face, her perfect figure, and her perfect creamy skin. Selena went from nice head cheerleader, to bitchy, grab me my lunch in two seconds. I asked the nurse if she was bipolar years ago, but they just thought I was a silly little girl who was trying to grab attention. Selena didnt have a problem with me, because I'd never gotten in her way. As long as you stay under the radar your free to live a happy healthy normal life. But if you make a mistake with her, your life would be hell.

Taylor Lautner was the ultimate jock, burly, a little stupid, but mostly a kid who just wanted to have fun. What Taylor thought was fun wasn't to many other people. He was a bully that was for sure, he liked to pick on the weaker kids, prefferably the freshman. toliet swirly's were the highlight of his day. He also had a bit of an issue with alcohol and weed. I'm not calling him an addict, but I can tell nothings really changed since we were 13. On the bright side he's the hottest thing earth has ever seen. Indian ruset skin, buff body, and a killer smile that knocks your socks off. Deep luring voice, and black silky hair you just want to run your fingers through.

Ahely Tisdale was shy. Which was odd because shy people normally weren't so popular. She was a good listener, and always went along with what Selena said. Selena liked that alot. Ashely didn't talk much, she was a bit awkward, and clumsy but she was a cheerleader, and the only one brave enough to get close to Selena. Ashely was pretty bleach blond long hair, with side bangs, tan skin, and a super thin body, her eyes were a bright blue, and her lips were a pale pink. Just like barbie.

Kevin Jonas was Joe's brother. Kevin didn't play footbal but he played basketball, so he was still considered cool. Kevin wasn't as physical as ready to get into any fight like most of the boys, but he always had the greatest jokes. He had the best sense of humor out of all of us. Kevin had short wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and short legs. He wasn't even slighly attractive. He also hated Joe with every fiber of his being.

David Henrie was a guy who really liked women, Taylor had many admireres, but his lack of knowledge made him look stupid and like somebody you'd never want to have a realtionship with. David charmed his way through women, giving them flowers, sleeping with them and then leaving them. I wouldn't be shocked if by now he'd gotten through all the girls in the highschool. David was musuclar, had short jet black hair, slightly bushy eyebrows, black eyes, and golden skin. He was handsome and refreshing.

Demi Lovato had always seemed like the nicest out of the group. She always particapted but never really clicked with the rest. She LOVED buying jewlry, and clothes, she also liked to paint. She wasn't as talented as a professional, but she was good. She didn't like to make mean jokes that hurt peoples feelings. Overall the group liked her uniqueess, I think not really caring to join them made them all just have to have her. Demi had dark brown, almost black hair, heavy brown eyes, chalky white skin, amazing butt, and boobs, and dark red lips. She was beautiful and mysterious. At first glance some want to call her emo, but her style really fit and worked for her.

Last Nick Grey.. Words couldn't descrobe him. He was the best musician I'd ever heard, he was athletic, and probably the second best on the football team. He loved his family, his mom, and his brother Frankie, and he was responsible. We'll he was until he fell into this group. I remember when we used to be neighbors, and he would play with me and my dolly's and be the sweetest thing in the world and then at school when he'd be with Selena, and everyone else he'd act different. He'd act like a monster who didn't care about anyone but himself. Nick was two faced. Nick was also stunningly handsome with deep mocha eyes, and unruly brown curly hair. His skin was pale, he had the most adorable dimples, and his body was muscular but flexible.

I tried to ignore them all, but I secretly wondered why they bothered to come. It's not like I was extremly popular before I left. I was a likeable person, I admit, but noone ever said 'I want to be just like Miley!'.

I kept myself guraded only expecting some kind of prank to occur, but I decided to let loose and enjoy myself. I wouldn't lie I was tense. Being home seeing all the little fugly girls turn into fake beautiful women made me feel self concious. Mostly what hurt about Wisconsin was the fact there were many friendships I'd never get back. Many people had forgotten me.

One in particular was a very cute curly haired brown eyed boy...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the sandbox, shoving the sand into small mountains that I pretended were much larger at the time. I enjoyed the feeling of the sand inbetween my stubby fingers. Mom would usually just drop me off at the playground, go play a round of poker, or go to the bar, and pick me up 4 or 5 hours later. I didn't mind much. It didn't seem wrong that mom left me here, it was what I was used to._

_What I as not used to was a visitor in my Sandbox._

_"Nicholas. I'm going to go right over there and get us some icecream." The pretty older women smiled. "Stay right here till I get back."_

_His mother set him beside me in the Sandbox handed him a shovel and gave him a sweet kiss on his forehead. He kicked his feet and hands in the sand, and rubbed his eyes. Getting emotional when he realized the sand was still on his hands. What kind of lunatic kid was he? You don't rub sand in your eyes, psh._

_He would not be allowed in my kingdom. I scooted to the other end of the Sandbox, drawing a line to seperate our sides. (Mine was alot bigger)_

_"Yours." I pointed to his side. "Mwine." I pointed to mine._

_"Thats not fwairrr!" He cried._

_I put my arms over my chest and stuck my tounge out at him._

_"Onwee goowd cassle makers can shawwre wit me." I gave him the stink eye. (Only good castle makers can share with me)_

_"Your Mweann!"_

_The he crawled up beside our line, and destroyed it._

_No other kid ever dared mess with me! ... I think I liked this kid._

_"Miwey." I stuck out my hand._

_He hesitated but shook my head anyway, "Nwick." he said with a toothy skin._

_"How do yew spewl that?" I 'flirted' (How do you spell that)_

_"Um, I downo. N-i-w-k-e-c" He concentrated hard._

_I giggled. "How do yew spewl Milwey?" Nick asked. (How do you spell Miley)_

_"M-i-l-e-y, I learned at scwool." I bragged_

_"Wow." Nick gasped._

_"Okey dokie, we can bwe frans but yew gotsta learwn how to make yerself a castwle." (Okay we can be friend but you gotsta learn how to make yourself a castle)_

So that's how the playdates began, and then the sleepovers. Truth be told I spent alot of time with Taylor, Haley, and Joe, but Nick was my BESTfriend.

But that didn't matter anymore.

It hasn't matterd since seventh grade.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I figured if I just didn't think about him I'd be over our friendship, but he was like family, he was always there. I can't erase him, because I'd erase all my memories. I looked, and looked, and looked at Nick. Until he looked at me.

His expression was unreadable, but I thought, MAYBE I saw just a hint of recongnition hidden in the depths of his eyes.4

The look lasted only a second, but then it dissapeard, the moment was gone, and everything turned back into crap.

**Authors note- I don't like this chapter much, but I do like the flashbacks.**

**PLEASEEE review, subscribe ect?**


End file.
